Peace Within
by LockDown
Summary: Sequel to Power Within. Through adventures with Urd, Mara and San can Ashitaka find Peace Within himself? Or will he suffer for all time hating all around him? Completed, edtied. -_o


Disclaimer: The LockDown does own things but this is not one of them. Don't sue because it won't be worth your time and money. First I live in a foreign country most have never heard of, second I don't have money, and third I put a disclaimer plus this is all fiction anyway that I wrote for your enjoyment. 

Demon Within Part 3: Peace Within

Chapter 1: Only a Dream…

            Ashitaka was at the door smiling at San. Overcome with joy, tears pouring down her cheeks San threw herself into Ashitaka's arms before they shared a long passionate kiss. When they finally came part San just clung to Ashitaka, afraid that if she let go he would be taken way from her again.

"How… How did you survive?" San finally managed to ask through the tears.

Ashitaka looked down sadly at her and shock his head. Gently but firmly her pushed her away from him, continually shaking his head.

"Ashitaka? Ashitaka what are you doing?" San asked, tears of confusion and despair now replacing her tears of mirth and joy.

"San…" Ashitaka's voice seemed far away and echoed.

"Y-Yes…"

"I didn't…"

"But… how can you be hear? How? Why?" San said screaming through her tears.

Slowly Ashitaka seemed to fade away and all the time San sat there stunned as Ashitaka disappeared once more out of her life.

"San, San awake up." A voice called as someone gently nudged San awake.

"You fell asleep out here again and had another bad dream about Ashitaka didn't you?" The voice questioned.

San looked at her surroundings as she got up. She was in the woods behind the temple. She had lain on the empty grave of Ashitaka she had made and to the right of her was a very pregnant Belldandy.

"Yes, I had another dream of him. But it seemed so real." San said and started to cry again.

"Hush now San, your old enough to accept life. You have to move on. You can't continue to visit what are now just memories." Bell told San as she took San in her arms to comfort her.

"I know but the dream has been the same for the last two weeks."

"And for the last two weeks you've had the dream only when you fell asleep out here. Now help me up, it's time for dinner San." Bell said to San.

Chapter 2: Hunted

Else where Ashitaka was in the woods nearby. He could feel that something wasn't right, what exactly he couldn't place. Perhaps it was he had forgotten the feel of this world or perhaps something had followed him. Ashitaka had spent the last several months in the Fyr world, a world connected to this one. He had lived there exploring the vast wild lands and jungles, searching for life. He had found life and it turned out to be hostile. Especially the large beasts he had named Triacus (pronounced; Tree a ku). Standing some seven feet, weighing up to two tons. Vicious and unpredictable they had forced Ashitaka to retreat from their world back to this one. He had just closed the portal but he felt as if he was being watched.

Slowly Ashitaka scanned the surrounding woods as he took an arrow from his quiver and crooked it, ready to draw and release in a moments notice. Then he saw it, a particularly huge Triacu staring at him. 'Damn, he's huge. But then the bigger he is, the harder he falls. This will be hard if I don't use my powers. What should I do? I could kill it without my powers but then I could be killed again.'

-'But you could just kill it easily with your powers. Simple but sweet.' - A voice from within Ashitaka answered him, the voice of the demon within him. No longer holding any sway over his host the demon had learned to talk to Ashitaka and made peace with his host. Over time Ashitaka had learned to trust his demon and listen to his advice since the demon was even old then he.

'But then the gods and demons will notice me and know I'm alive. Remember they all think I'm dead. That's why we can roam freely.' Ashitaka thought to Ro as the demon called himself.

-'And San thinks you're dead as well. And you will die again if you don't kill that Triacu.'- Ro answered back.

Ashitaka returned his attention to the Triacu. 'Must be quick.' Ashitaka told himself. He let his arrow fly, and seven more arrows were in the Triacu's chest before it could let out a loud roar. Fortunately Ro had put up a sound barrier so that the rest of the world did not hear the noise, though weak Ro did still hold some powers that he used to help Ashitaka. Though Ashitaka merely woke up a little while after he was killed it was still a rather unpleasant experience that Ashitaka and Ro tried to avoid death as much as possible.

The Triacu charged Ashitaka coming down with a commanding blow that caused Ashitaka's knees to buckle but Ashitaka stood his ground and plunged his belt knife into the beast's chest before the Triacu struck him again sending him across the small clearing and into a tree. The force was so great that the tree snapped and Ashitaka fell onto his feet, dazed from the blow. His shirt had slashes from the Triacu's swing; blood flowed freely under his shirt. It was only now Ashitaka noticed his bow was no longer in his hand but lay on the ground to his right, his quiver to his left. Fortunately his had clung onto his belt knife and his sword was still in its sheath.

Drawing his short sword he charged the beast. Surprised by Ashitaka's quick movements the Triacu did not react until Ashitaka had stabbed it several times. Despite this quick attack the Triacu did not fall and struck Ashitaka once more sending him into the air, against another tree snapping it in half. This process was repeated several times and the clearing became larger as more trees fell. 

Fortunately Ro's sound barrier held and no one noticed the battle that raged near the temple; however Ro could do nothing about the fallen trees.

'This can't go on, I can't hold out much longer without using my powers. But we can't let that thing be shown to the world.'

-'You're right. They'd just panic and panic would not help us with the gods. The demons hate us and the gods think they are superior to us and each would blame us for the portal that the Fyr creatures are coming from. That would not help us at all. Now stop playing and attack the neck.'-

'What do you think I've been trying to do?' And with that Ashitaka feinted to the left and drew the Triacu's attention. In the moment of the Triacu's absentmindedness Ashitaka plunged his short sword into the throat of the Triacu and opened a deep running wound along the collar region of the beast. After a moment the Triacu fell and dissolved leaving no trace of the beast that had nearly beat Ashitaka to death. 

The one problem Ashitaka had with his few talks with the damned. He could offer no proof of the existence of the beasts because they always dissolved right away. The gods he had not approached because they did not fear him and would be far harder to convince. Ashitaka felt that if he had the support of the demons he could then sway the gods. 

Ashitaka gathered his few belongings and started to walk out the now enlarged clearing.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice called from behind…

Chapter 3: An old foe

'Who's there?' Ashitaka thought as he stopped and slowly turned around.

-'Her presence we have felt before and heard that voice, during the Battle for the Gates.'-

When Ashitaka turned around he saw a woman standing on the other edge of the clearing. Blond locks ran the length of her back and her blue eyes shone brightly with curiosity, fear and anger. 

-'She's demon, I can feel it.'-

Ashitaka nodded his head in agreement with Ro. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Mara was taken back. She had intended to keep the initiative by asking the questions and not being asked.

After several loaded moments Mara answered, "You know who I am."  And gave a toss of her long golden hair.

Ro laughed in Ashitaka's head and he smiled.  'No playing dumb with her.'

-'True, she's the one who threw herself at you to allow her queen to escape.'-

'You know I could have killed her and gotten the queen as well.'

-'Why did you let her go?'-

Ashitaka decided not to answer Ro at this time.

"You answered well, but now who am I?"

-'Good counter'-

Mara thought so as well. 'He's a clever one. So the stories must be true.'

Mara had heard stories from other demons that had chased down Ashitaka like she was doing now for vengeance for what he had done to the Demonic Horde at the Gates of Heaven. The demons said he was like nothing they ever had encountered before.

"Stronger then even Hild." They had said. "He uses a different sort of magic we can't detect or block."

'If he is supposedly stronger then the queen then why hasn't he killed all his challengers?' Mara had asked herself because every demon that attacked him always lived to tell his or her tale.

"You have many names but we call you the Blasted One or the Unbroken One or even just plainly Him. You are the one who stood against the Demonic Horde when we tried to finally get rid of the Gods."

"Yes I am. 100,000 of you died simply because you all thought you could take me on and live. And even today you still try to kill me. Foolish foolishness. You and I both knew you would lose."

"That doesn't mean I can't try to kill you."

"True." Ashitaka said with a sly smile. 'Best to live up to her image of me, an unbeatable yet merciful man.'

-'True. If I didn't know better I'd think you're going to enjoy this. You know she'll kill us if you don't use some power at least. That bloody Triacu took a lot out of you.'-

'Fair enough argument but I'll still beat her.'

Mara prepared herself mentally for the up coming duel. 'True is what he said. Does he know more about me then he is letting on?'

"How shall we fight then? Rules or anything goes?"

"Anything goes." Mara said getting ready to throw her first spell at him. 'Anything goes is what it had to be. If I fail here and he does not kill me then Hild will. Either way I'm dead already. Please kill me quickly.'

Ashitaka merely nodded and charged Mara with his sword. Mara throw her spell at him, a large fireball engulfed Ashitaka as he ran towards her but he ran through the ball and slashed at Mara. Ashitaka made contact with Mara's left arm and a loud crack rang through the clearing.

Mara felt the break and was surprised by the pain and the facts that Ashitaka had run through her fireball and then struck her breaking her arm. However what shocked her the most was the fact Ashitaka had struck her with the back of his sword and just hard enough to break her bone. 'Why?' Mara thought as she fell to the ground still carried from the blow.  

Ashitaka stood next to Mara and looked down at her and saw in her eyes fear.

'She is afraid of me and something else. And that something is what is drove her to challenge me. She didn't want to so she had to do it out of duty.'

-'At least the sense of duty is strong in this one.'-

'True, that's why she will be useful to me.'

Chapter 4: Unlikely friend

Mara sat on the ground looking up at Ashitaka and waiting for him to deliver another blow. If she was lucky it would kill her. Time passed. Mara and Ashitaka looked at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

'Have to do something. Can't think straight, my arm hurts too much.'

Finally Mara could stand it no longer and jumped backwards onto her feet. Ashitaka calmly took a defensive stance; his sword out in front of him.

'Hild will kill me if I fail and he will not kill me so I will make him kill me.' Mara had known what was expected of her when she was given the assignment. Hild had wanted Ashitaka's head brought back to her and failure meant death for Mara. Being dead already allowed Mara to do anything she wanted in this fight. If she was luck she would be killed in the fight and not have to be humiliated then killed back at the Dark Palace.

-'She wants you to kill her.'-

'I know that.'

Mara started to mutter under her breath on the other side of the clearing.

-'She's gonna cast another spell.'-

'I know. I'm ready for the spell.'

Just then Mara unleashed her spell and lighting struck down on Ashitaka who amazingly jumped up to meet the bolt. Then he landed gracefully and took up his stance again. Mara was amazed her spell hadn't hurt him at least, she had doubt it would kill him but it was he strongest spell apart from Hell's fire she had already thrown at him and he had survived.

"How?" Mara wondered out loud.

"Simple. Lighting needs the object to be grounded in order to electrify the object. By not touching the ground I was not hurt."

Mara was stunned. This man had survived her most powerful attacks so calmly she was more frightened then even. She had to think of something he would never expect in order to get the upper hand.

-'She's gonna charge.'-

And Ro was right. Mara did charge Ashitaka. Mara had decided she would make him kill her. Better to die here then in hell. So she ran towards him and flung herself onto his sword. Then she was surprised. Ashitaka had dropped his sword at the last moment and instead of Mara's chest being pierced by the sword Ashitaka caught her from falling.

Quickly Ashitaka struck Mara on the neck knocking her out before he lay her down on her back.

-'You broke her arm.'-

'I know. I meant to. That way she couldn't think straight from a pain and add to her frustration, that's why she charged me though it was hopeless.' Ashitaka thought back to Ro as he knelt next to Mara and healed her broken arm.

-'Why did you do that. She's a demon, your foe.'-

'But only one of many foes I have. I'll have more if they find out I'm alive.'

-'Then why keep her alive? She could tell someone if you let her go.'-

'Why would I let her go?'

-'You let all your other opponents go.'-

'Yes but she's special. Her I keep. Like you said her sense of duty is strong. We both can feel it in her.'

-'So? She's still a demon'-

'But not evil. Only out of duty does she do her tasks. I can sense it in her heart; she doesn't like doing what she has to do to survive.' Ashitaka mentally told Ro as he picked Mara up into his arms and opened a portal to the Fyr realm. Picking up his other things he and Mara disappeared into the portal. Unfortunately for them someone saw then disappear.

'Was that Ashitaka I saw? And who was the girl? Where did they go?' San thought as she had just caught a glimpse of Ashitaka and Mara before they disappeared.

Chapter 5: A New Alliance

The realm of Fyr was a dense jungle. Four level canopy with more dangerous wildlife then on earth. However Ashitaka exited the portal on the edge of the jungle onto one of the rare plains areas and even rarer mountain ranges. He had found the range and made his home there for the last 8 months in earth time. In Fyr time that was closer to 2 years. In those 2 years Ashitaka had made his home and explored the land. He had found many new animals but no intelligent life and this is what troubled him greatly. But not now. He was more worried about the various poisonous wildlife around even his mountainous cave he had made his home. He had found most the poisonous wildlife was in the jungle but some still were found in the mountains. He had found out about the animals the hard way and had gotten Ro pissed at him several times for getting killed numerous times.

134 times he had died. 130 of the deaths were in this world. True Ashitaka was beyond age and death but dying still was an annoying experience for him and Ro so they really did try to avoid dying though Ashitaka was at times reckless or careless.

However now Ashitaka was careful. He teleported into his cave and laid Mara on his bed before starting the fire.

Mara awoke and saw a fire burning. 'Oh no! I'm in Hell.'

"No you're not. I can read your thoughts so I know all about you. Who you are and what you're like. Why you foolishly tried to kill me."

Mara just laid down again thinking this wasn't happening.

"But it is."

"Can you please not do that?" Mara asked. She had figured that if he had not killed her he had to have some kind of heart.

"Fine."

"What do you want from me?"

"What you want."

"And what is that?"

"You want to live your life but you can't because of duty. You are very loyal to your duty if nothing else." Ashitaka said as he walked over to the fireplace to see if dinner of rabbit was ready yet. It was and he served out dinner.

"So what do your want from me?"

"You."

Mara cringed and drew herself into a ball.

Seeing this Ashitaka quickly spoke again; "No I didn't mean that way. I need your help."

Mara still didn't relax and was quietly preparing some spells to throw at Ashitaka if he tried anything with her. "What do you need my help for?"

"I'm afraid somehow the Triacus have found some blasted way to open portals from here to earth. I need your help to find the Triacus base camp and close the portals."

"Triacus?"

"Large beasts I thought unintelligent until I brought you here to Fyr. You were out for several days and it was then the Triacus started to show some intelligence by opening portals and reeking havoc on the world before I killed them."

"Why should I believe you or trust you. Besides you're all powerful, why don't you just kill then all?"

"Simple. You have to help me convince first the demons then the gods to help kill then all if they make it to earth. In return I can teach you some things like preparing spells without moving your lips so obviously."

Mara flushed a bright red that matched her red leather suit. A jacket, pants and knee high boots that were next to her bed. It was only then Mara realized she was in a nightgown that fitted her perfectly.

"Why am I in this?"

"Thought you'd be more comfortable. My powers allow me to manifest anything I wish where I wish. But we are straying. Will you help me?"

Mara looked at Ashitaka and thought deeply for several minutes. 'I don't have anywhere else to go and he could teach me some things he said. If he tries anything I could always try to kill him. But right now he is my only choice.' "Fine. Now eat your dinner and we start in the morning."

"Now that I like. A no nonsense girl. Well fine ma'am. We start tomorrow then."

Chapter 6: The Gathering

It had been a month since San had caught a glimpse of what she thought was Ashitaka near his grave. Because of that San sent most of her days waiting idly at the grave. Wait for what she didn't know but she did know she had seen him and that she wasn't crazy. Newly wed Skuld and Sentaro tried to convince her that Ashitaka had died in the Battle for the Gates of Heaven. Urd, Bell and Keiichi tried to convince her that same way saying he was dead but San stayed steadfast in her belief that she had seen him.

Unknown to San, Urd and Bell had become very worried about this sitting and reported to Heaven about this. And reports of strange beasts being found dead in places like the Gates of Heaven or The Dark Palace in Hell. Also mortals had found several of these beasts and both Heaven and Hell were getting worried about the beasts. Each blamed the other for this though both sides knew neither had the power to create such monstrous beast. They were roughly 6 feet tall and weighed some 450 to 750 pounds. Humanoid in appearance they looked like large bears with hard outer plating. Huge 6-clawed hands and spikes on the shoulders and back proved to be the main weapons this animal had at its disposal.

These reports only further worried Urd and Bell who decided not to let Skuld worry about since she was just married and hadn't even gone on her honeymoon yet. San seemed too caught up in her own world to care much and Keiichi was far more worried about the baby's room and about his child yet to come to be worried about anything else.

Meanwhile Ashitaka and Mara spent time in Fyr getting to know each other and build their skills in the harsh wild lands of Fyr. 

"Soon now Mara, we'll have to get more help."

"But can't we just take care of the problem?"

"No."

"But it will take more time to teach some more people the ways of Fyr."

"True but we only need two more people. Besides I think you'll like who I have in mind."

"Really?"

Chapter 7: Preparations

The ground was all wet, stained with the blood of many. What was left of Skuld lay across the front steps. Sentaro had died next to her; his body had fallen on top of hers, his head nowhere in sight. Urd brutally raped to death and Keiich nailed to the wall. Bell had her unborn child torn from her womb and both lay dead in the kitchen. Slowly San treaded around the temple. Around the corner into the living room she went and tried to smell out the intruder. There was too much blood in the air to smell properly. A whish was heard and San noiselessly cried out in pain as an arrow struck her in her stomach. She look up and saw Ashitaka standing over her, sadness and rage in his eyes before San blacked out.

San awoke with a scream waking the rest of the temple with her. Despite her size Bell was still the first one in San's room and sent everyone back to bed before she started to talk to San.

"Another dream?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

San shock her head no but Bell still sat next to her.

"It was about Ashitaka again. This time he… he…"

"Yes?" Bell coaxed gently.

"He killed all of us…" San said in a whisper.

Inwardly this troubled Bell because Ashitaka was rumored among the gods to be alive but for San she downplayed the possibility. "He can't do that San. Remember he died at the Battle for the Gates of Heaven?"

"Yes but…"

"You still think he is alive."

"Yes… thank you again Bell."

"No trouble at all. Just get some sleep now."

"You think I look alright?"

It was morning and Mara and Ashitaka were getting to meet the other two people Ashitaka had in mind. Mara had nagged and poked, prodded and pleaded, even begged and groveled to find out who they were but Ashitaka had never told her. "You'll see." Was always how he had responded. Now Mara was getting dressed and keeping Ashitaka waiting as she tried to pick between her black and red suits.

"Of course, now can we go?"

"In a minute." Mara called from her room to do Hell knew what.

'Why is it women always bother about how they look and take forever to get ready to go anywhere.' Ashitaka had never figured this out about women in all of his years alive. However most of his life had been in the netherworld. He might not know much about life and women but he knew about tactics, warfare and death better then any man alive.

Ashitaka paced in his costume, boots, pants and cape black. A white shirt completed his clothing, quiver on his right hip, sword at his left, and bow on his back.

Mara finally appeared, having chosen red to wear. "We can go now, Sama."

"About time." Ashitaka mumbled before opening the portal to earth.

Chapter 8: "Never trust…"

They exited the portal right into the front yard of the temple. Strangely enough San and Urd happened to be on the front porch and saw them exit the portal.

"Those two are the one's you had in mind?" Mara asked seeing them on the porch.

"Ya." 'Why are they here? I didn't arrange for them to meet us. Why are they so cool? Blast! Ro some help here.'

-'You know perfectly well I don't know more then you do.'-

'Yes, and that worries me.'

-'Me too. Look alive, this could be a trap of some kind.'-

Ashitaka started to walk towards the house, Mara a step behind.

'Why is she being so polite and formal all of the sudden?'

_Author's note: In Feudal Japan it was considered proper and polite for women to walk a step behind men. _

-'I thought you like polite women.'-

'This is serious. I don't like this at all.'

Ashitaka stopped some five feet from the porch. Mara stopped behind him. San was looking somewhat longingly and nervously at Ashitaka. Urd had the same look but the longing wasn't for Ashitaka, as the gaze of Urd landed on Mara. The nervousness landed on him. Urd gave a small tilt of her head and Ashitaka jumped only to be too late. He felt something prick his skin as he jumped and landed somewhat disoriented, he pulled a tranquilizer out of his back and then slowly blacked out.

Though Ashitaka may have been rendered unconscious, Ro was alert and listening.  He watched as San ran over to Ashitaka and tied him up before cradling the limp form in her arms. Mara ran up to Urd who embraced her and gave her a long kiss.

"You did it." Urd said when the kiss finally ended.

"Yes now I'm free to be with you love." Mara replied as she gave Urd a quick squeeze around the waist.

San was gently rocking his Ashitaka's body in her arms, quietly talking got the limp form. "Don't worry, once they turn you over to the Gods and Demons you will have a trial and your punishment will be the removal of your powers and you will then be give to me. Then we can finally be together at last Ashitaka. I can finally have you children and have a family with you."

The last word brought tears of joy to San of didn't bother to hide them as they fell on Ashitaka's face.

"Perhaps he'll learn from this. Never trust a demon." Mara said.

"Unless that demon is with you all the way." Urd said softly before giving Mara another kiss. 

"Calm down. You've never been like this before."

"I know, it's just that I missed you so much."

"Me too, more then you can imagine." Mara said, this time it was her turn to give Urd a kiss which Urd accepted with passion. After a while they shook San out of her daydreaming and Mara opened a portal to Fyr. They all entered the portal and exited right into Ashitaka's, now Mara's liar. 


End file.
